Figaro Castle
*Many found in shops |enemies= |quests=*Running from the Empire *Chasing Gerad *Finding Ancient Castle *Optional events }} Figaro Castle is a castle in Final Fantasy VI located in the middle of a desert, and is ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro. Outside of the Gestahlian Empire it is the most technologically advanced nation in the world, and is the dominant force on the northern continent. The castle appears to be a traditional medieval fortification built from stone blocks with ramparts and turrets extending along its length, but unlike regular castles, there are turbines running through the turrets alluding to the kingdom's high technology. Story Ten years ago the previous king of Figaro died, and it was rumored he was poisoned by the Empire. The king's final wish was for the kingdom be ruled jointly by his two sons, Edgar and Sabin. Sabin was disgusted with the kingdom's focus on the king's successor rather than his death, and told Edgar he wished to flee. Edgar told Sabin they would decide what they would do via a coin flip: the winner could leave, while the loser would remain to rule Figaro. Edgar used a two-headed coin to ensure Sabin's win, and Sabin opted to leave and live freely. Ten years later Edgar is publicly allied with the Empire while secretly supplying resources to the Returners, a rebel faction, using Locke Cole as a go-between. The Empire likewise feigns allegiance. When a young woman, Terra, is rescued by Locke in Narshe after escaping the Empire, Locke takes her to Figaro for shelter where they attempt to convince her to join the Returners. An Imperial general, Kefka Palazzo, comes to Figaro to find Terra, and is irritated at its location amid a desert. Although Edgar insists Terra isn't there, Kefka remains suspicious and sets fire to the castle. The castle burrows underground while Edgar, Terra and Locke flee on chocobos. Later, when Terra goes missing, the Returners use Figaro Castle's ability to burrow under the desert to travel under the western mountains to Kohlingen. Sometime after the end of the world Figaro burrowed underground and was trapped when its engines stall due to an obstacle. By chance the castle stopped next to a sandworm nest, and the monsters burrowed into the castle through the prison and entangled in the engines. The Crimson Robbers used the sandworm tunnels to escape to the surface, while the castle remained trapped underground, the inhabitants alive but slowly running out of oxygen. Edgar approaches the robbers under the alias "Gerad" and convinces them to re-enter the castle and take their treasure from the storeroom as an excuse to get inside the castle and help Figaro. Found by Celes and Sabin in Nikeah, Edgar is followed by them as they suspect his true identity. They follow him through the South Figaro Cave into the castle where Edgar reveals himself and the three kill the monster disabling the burrow mechanism, freeing the castle to surface, while the Crimson Robbers assume "Gerad" is killed by the monster and leave, unaware of what really happened. Celes, Sabin and Edgar use the castle's burrowing ability to travel to Kohlingen. Several castle inhabitants mention that many people from the castle joined the Cult of Kefka, explaining why several areas, which previously had guards posted, are now unguarded. Quests Ancient Castle After acquiring the Falcon, the player can return to Figaro Castle and use it to travel. While burrowing underground the castle is obstructed and the player has the option to stop and investigate. Going through the prison cells reveals a cave leading to the Ancient Castle, where the Odin and Raiden magicites and optional bosses Samurai Soul and Blue Dragon can be found. A scholar in the library will give the player a hint if spoken to in opening a secret passage within the Ancient Castle. Optional events At any time in either the World of Balance or World of Ruin, if the player returns to Figaro with Sabin in the party, he will leave to look around the castle, but will return when the party attempts to leave. If Edgar is in the party but Sabin is not, Edgar will wish Sabin was there. Resting in the castle with both Sabin and Edgar in the party triggers a scene where Sabin reminisces on why he left years ago, resulting in a series of flashbacks showing the circumstances of his departure. The chancellor has extra dialog if spoken to with Edgar or Sabin. The shop-owners have extra dialog with either brother in the party, with Edgar's taking priority. If Edgar is the party leader, shop prices are halved. Shops Figaro Castle has two item shops, the first sells consumable items while the second sell Edgar's Tools. If the player speaks to the Figaro merchants while Edgar is the party leader, all purchases will be half price. The merchants will voice their reluctance to charge their king if Edgar is merely in the party, but will not give a discount unless he is party leader. There is no reaction to Sabin's presence. Items 1 Items 2 Items * Castle ** Potion ** Phoenix Down ** Antidote ** Gold Needle * Castle Basement ** X-Potion ** Hi-Ether ** Soul Sabre ** Gravity Rod ** Crystal Helm ** Royal Crown Enemies ;World of Balance * Desert ** Sand Ray x2 ** Alacran x3 ** Sand Ray, Alacran x2 ** Sand Ray, Alacran x3 * Magitek Armor x2 (Boss) ;World of Ruin * Desert ** Sandhorse x2 ** Sandhorse, Cancer x2 * Castle Basement ** Neck Hunter, Cruller, Humpty x2 ** Cruller, Humpty x2 ** Humpty x3 ** Humpty x4 ** Neck Hunter x2 ** Dante ** Dropper x3 ** Tentacles (Boss) Musical themes "Edgar & Sabin" is the background theme that plays at the Figaro Castle, while "The Returners" plays briefly during the infiltration of Gerad's gang into the castle. Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers was named Figaro. It was merged with the Melmond server into the Aegis server. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Figaro is present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Figaro Castle makes an appearance in the Field Music Sequence of "Terra's Theme". Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Figaro Castle appears as the FMS for "Edgar and Sabin's Theme". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Figaro Castle Engine Room FFVI.png|Engine Room. FFAB Figaro Castle FFVI Special.png|Figaro Castle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Figaro Castle is the setting for two regular dungeons and it later appears in the Challenge Events Legendary Plunder, A Fateful Coin Toss, and Back to the Skies. Figaro Castle Figaro Castle is unlocked by completing Abandoned Mineshaft in the Final Fantasy VI realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Mt. Kolts in the Final Fantasy VI realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Figaro Castle 2 Figaro Castle 2 is unlocked by completing Mobliz in the Final Fantasy VI realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Darill's Tomb in the Final Fantasy VI realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Figaro Castle.png|Battle background. FFBE Figaro Castle 2.png| FFBE Figaro Castle 3.png| ''World of Final Fantasy Gallery FFVI Figaro Castle WoB WM.png|Figaro Castle on the World of Balance map, east side (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Figaro Castle entrance iOS.png|Entrance to Figaro Castle (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Figaro Castle upper floor iOS.png|The upper floor (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Figaro Castle upper outside iOS.png|The outside part of the upper floor (iOS/Android/PC). Figaro-Castle-FFVI-iOS.png|Figaro Castle on the World of Balance map, west side (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Figaro Castle Basement iOS.png|Basement 2F (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Figaro Castle B3F.png|Basement 3F (iOS/Android/PC). Kings-Figaro-FFVI-iOS.png|Sabin and Edgar on the throne (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Figaro WoR WM West.png|Figaro Castle on the World of Ruin map, west side (iOS/Android/PC). FFVIA Castle Interior BG.png|Battle background #1 (GBA). FFVIA Figaro Tentacles BG.png|Battle background #2 (GBA). Battleback castle a.png|Battle background #1 (iOS). FFVI PC Battle Background Tentacles.png|Battle background #2 (iOS). Figaro deck.PNG|Figaro Castle. Ff6gba map05-FigaroCastle.png|Figaro Castle. FFVI Figaro Castle Dungeons.png|Figaro Castle Dungeons. Figaro Castle.jpg|Figaro Castle concept art. FFVI Castle Sprite.png|Figaro Castle's sprite. Figaro outside.PNG|Figaro Castle as it appears on the world map. FFVI Figaro Chancellor.gif|Figaro Chancellor. FFVI Matron of Figaro.gif|Matron of Figaro. FFRK Figaro Castle JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Figaro Castle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Figaro Castle 2 JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Figaro Castle 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia * The artwork for the Tentacles boss found in the basement of Figaro Castle appears to picture Terra being gripped by one of the Tentacles, even though Terra cannot be in the party for this boss fight. * One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Figaro. * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Figaro Gravel". * The Airship glitch can be used to return from the World of Ruin to the World of Balance if the player skipped the Figaro Castle scenario early in the game by using the same glitch. Since Figaro Castle is almost completely unchanged between the World of Balance and the World of Ruin, the player can return to the castle in the World of Ruin, trigger the scenario, and then reemerge in the World of Balance. de:Burg Figaro fi:Figaron linna it:Castello di Figaro ru:Замок Фигаро Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Castles